Optical modulators have enjoyed widespread use due to their ability to quickly and efficiently isolate a particular wavelength from an electromagnetic signal and direct the isolated signal where necessary. However, current methods of manufacturing optical modulators are costly and such modulators are difficult to construct to a desired size, shape, composition, and cross sectional shape. These drawbacks are amplified in systems where a large number of optical modulators are desired, such as, for example, systems in which a large number of different wavelengths are desired to be isolated and directed.